throughout the things you put me through
by Black Phoneix
Summary: Gray just realized that Natsu is the denest person he had ever met. "If you're seriously jealous then you are a asshole and a dumb ass." /(- .-')\ Dedicated to xxAniAnimexx


side note: **So hey people I just decided to write up a new drabble thingy-a-jig for NaLu. This is what, my fifth or fourth drabble. I just love Fairy Tail; my sister calls me a "hardcore FT fan", can I blame her.**

side note 2: **I really hope ya'll enjoy this fanfiction. **

side note 3: **FT= Hiro Mashima **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{No there is no one else's is eyes, than can see into me. No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high}**

**[Heart by Heart: Demi Lovato]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu was mad, he was so mad. His eyes were like a flame that can burn the hell out of you. His lips were pursed, and his damn blood was boiling. Steam was coming out of his ears. He muttered threats to the person Lucy's kept talking about. He was going to kill that guy; the guy that apparently stole Lucy away from him. Lucy could just go on for hours and hours on oh-perfect-guy she loves. Even though Natsu never met him, he knew the guy would be a perfect little boyfriend for Lucy, but a dumb ass in Natsu's eyes. Lucy just keeps giggling, her cheeks rosy pink from the guy she loves. Unfortunately, her heart will be broken if she finds out that Natsu don't like him. Whoever the hell he was. Natsu drummed his fingers on the counter, listening to Lucy's conversation with Levy in the guild.

"Oh Mavis Levy-chan, he's just so sweet," Lucy said, "he's just so sweet, and when he smiles, he lights up the whole world." Lucy's cheeks were rosy pink; her heart was hammering as she talked about the one she loves. The guy she cannot stop talking about. Natsu watched- his eyes narrowed slightly, teeth gritted. His hands were clenched, and the drumming was increasing. Mira-san giggled instantly as she realizes Natsu's jealousy.

"Oi flame-head, what's gotten into you?" Gray asks, his curiosity getting the better of him. He quickly added, "not that I care or anything." Natsu wasn't in the mood to stir up a conversation with Gray right now. He wasn't in the mood for anything, actually. He just wants to know that filthy bastard that stole Lucy's heart. There was a little tick mark that formed when Natsu didn't respond. Was something wrong with him? Gray thought, he's not responding. Gray wanted to slap the boy's head, but something caught him off guard, something blonde.

"Levy-chan, I cannot stop thinking about him. He's always in my mind, and damn his perfect tantalizing sexy smirk. His toothy grin makes my heart do a little dance," Lucy explained. She took a quick side glance at Natsu then at Levy. Her heart accelerated, and her cheeks were burning. Is he not noticing that she was talking about him? Well, this is Natsu were talking. He wouldn't even notice if a bear take full-sizes of ham, and eat it. Lucy's lips pursed as she watched Natsu carefully. He was currently waiting for his drink, drumming his fingers constantly.

Gray playfully smirked at Natsu. He even let out a humorous chuckle. This guy was such an idiot if he was jealous. He's such a stupidly stubborn idiot. "If you're thinking about that guy," Gray inquired, "and if you're jealous, then you're the biggest idiot-head I had ever met."

Natsu licked his lips, pivoted his head towards Gray, and threw him a vicious glare. His hands were now un-clenched, his feet were stubbornly apart, and a vain popping out of his head. He really wasn't in a damn mood, but Gray is such a dumbass if he didn't notice he was angry.

"I dare you to say that one more time, ice-princess." Natsu said, highly irritated. Gray arched an eyebrow, as if it meant to say, I just did though, didn't I? Natsu eyes twitched in aggravation. He was damn right, and he hated when he's right. What the hell?! Gray waved his hand dismissively, his elbows on the counter, feet slightly apart.

"Ya know idiot," Gray informed, "That guy Lucy's talking about is you. If you haven't notice then you are such an asshole and a dumbass." Natsu didn't believe Gray, but his heart was doing an exciting little dance. Natsu cracked his knuckles; put his arms on the back of his head, elbows jutted out.

"How would you know?" Natsu asked. His eyes narrowed dangerously; shooting daggers at him as time pass by. Gray tsk at him, he was certainly tired of this conversation. He just wants to fight Natsu, and get a drink from Mirajane, and then leave. But he couldn't have that, can he?

"Because Lucy's a girl..." Gray said - Natsu only nodded. "...girls like having the attention. Lucy's a girl so she wants your attention. But as a dense idiot, you're obvious oblivious to all the freaking hints she's giving you. So maybe she thought, talking about another guy can get you to notice her more."

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek. His small tan ears turning slightly pink. "That is so stupid. Why couldn't she just tell me she wants my attention instead of making me jealous as hell?" Natsu asked. Gray shrugged his shoulders, obviously telling the idiot he's not a girl.

Natsu bit his lower lip, and stood up from his seat. He muttered some "stuff" under his

breath and thanked Gray for his informative information. He walked towards Lucy, threw her over his shoulder, and walked towards the door. The guild cheered loudly, leaving Lucy blushing madly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mira-san giggled quietly as she clean the glass cups. She thanked the heavens for the gift that God has given her. Matchmaking was the best gift ever, and that plan totally worked. Natsu finally realized Lucy's feelings all thanks to Gray. She has to thank him later. Her eyes narrowed, a sudden gleam with mischievous, as she watched Gajeel and Levy talking. Mira-san obviously knew that Levy has a thing for Gajeel; maybe a little meddling might do the trick. Her lips twitched into an evil smile.

"Now it's your turn GaLe," Mira-san whispered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

side note: **So how's that. I absolutely love Mirajane and her evil tricks. No wonder they call her a Demon Matchmaker. Well, I call her that. Hope ya'll like the one-shot and please let me know what'cha think. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I typed this on my phone**

**͏ §Black Phoenix§͏͏͏ **


End file.
